


2B's other day off

by anonk



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sexual Discovery, Yuri, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonk/pseuds/anonk





	2B's other day off

"I've heard that humans used to find this romantic. The rusting of the sky at sunset and the way the waves get this shining, golden edge. I'm not sure what part of this was romantic for them, but I have to admit, it looks nice, isn't it?"

"I suppose."

"I'm sorry, 2B, maybe it's not the right time for small talk. But I'm glad you postponed the black-box self destruction. It would be a shame if we would have missed this view." The boy chuckled. "Even if we won't remember that we ever saw it."

2B carried 9S next to the hole on the wall and then carefully laid down the tired body to regain some of his energy. A chunk of his leg was blown away, bundles of wires were hanging out from the remaining upper part. The holes in his shirt let the girl see his white, otherwise perfect skin, which was now mangled with scratches. His blindfold went missing in the hurry, the scanner was monitoring the colorful horizon with a daydreaming sparkle in his bare eyes.

The female android didn't understand why the state of 9S made her feel bad. Like when a mechanical hand grabs her by the throat, and squeezes teardrops out of her. Luckily, she still had her blindfold intact.

Where did this pain come from? Maybe it rose from the helplessness that she couldn't save him? That it was 9S, again, who sacrificed himself? His body, his memory, a part of him which can not be reproduced once more regardless how precise and advanced their engineering is?

"Yes. It makes the whole scene absolutely meaningless."

The boy smiled, his thin lips curved upside like a glimmering, twisting copper cable.

"Then what are waiting for? We lost all connection to the Bunker, we don't need to wait for a permission to blow up this place, and there's certainly no way to upload our data, even though I can keep on searching for a signal."

The creaking of the machines was rumbling outside of the sealed door. As the hostiles draw closer to the YoRHa soldiers' hiding spot the sound of the ocean from below got weakened by the stomping of flat, metallic feet and by the shrieking of saws, hungry for destruction.

"How much time do we have left?" asked the girl.

"Till they find us? Well, they seem to be disorganized now that we have eliminated their leader, so it's unpredictable. Not like we are able to guess what the machines are up to anyway."

The battle android knelt down beside her team mate. She wasn't in a good shape either. The black fabric of her dress was messy with dust, even teared apart at her shoulder, and one her gloves were gone. A huge hit on her skull got rid of her headband, and made her dizzy, causing small malfunctions in her way of movement.

"Why do you ask, 2B? What would you like to do?"

That was a very good question.

She couldn't answer it yesterday either.

Just like in the tower, 9S was not far away from her. 2B was sitting in the window, watching the narrow layer of space debris orbit around the Earth. 9S leaned his back to the transparent plastic, and played with a box in his hand. He said hi to 2B, but acted like a stranger afterwards. He wasn't looking for her company and 2B didn't blame him for that.

She was wondering, what should she do. Should she thank the boy for his sacrifice on their last mission which he had no memory of, or should she just start some chitchat about how he plans to spend his day off? But why would she even want to get in contact with the scanner in the first place? No matter how many options and possible outcomes she iterated through, she couldn't find a good reason to speak with him. Or, to be more precise, she didn't find a reason with meaning. Despite all this, 2B still felt an unexplainable desire to listen to him while he tells some uninteresting tales about the old human world or the strange vegetation he sees on solo scout missions.

She couldn't help herself and took small peaks towards 9S. He was calm as ever, and had the usual everything-is-going-to-be-all-right smile on his face. It was good to see him like that again, safe and sound, careless – alive. The beam of the Sun painted a shimmering scythe on his face. Something inside her wished to take off her gloves and touch that soft skin of his.

What was the cause of these kinds of strange ideas and fantasies, which kept on lurking in her circuits without a trace where they came from, and without a sign what they will evolve into? Why did she know in the heat of battle how to make hordes of machinery fall to their knees before her, yet got completely immobilized by her own thoughts?

And it didn't get any easier when 21O arrived.

"Hi, 21O! I've brought you what you've asked for" greeted her 9S with cheer in his voice.

He was sure very happy to see the operator. 9S was as fast as any good scanner could be, yet 2B still noticed how the boy's look fondled the girl down from her shining high heels, trough her round hips up to her breasts, just to face her in the eye the moment she finished checking the integrity of the data storage.

"Your help is much appreciated, indeed."

"So you really want to spend your free time with analyzing that?"

"Naturally."

"I mean, you know, it's called free time for a reason. You are supposed to do something fun with it. Anything but work. Like I plan to have a good warm bath later, maybe while watching this old human movie I found…"

"I wasn't asking about your plans regarding your daily activities, besides, your concept of 'free time' is utter nonsense. Free time is for those who can not appreciate their work and believe that time can be carelessly spend."

"So, you really do enjoy this? It has to be really interesting then."

"Yes it is."

21O nodded to 9S to let him know that she considered their conversation finished and was ready to go. The tranquil from his face vanished, and some confusion took its place, which 2B found oddly familiar. She wasn't sure why, but a kind of happiness got the best of her. She had to look out of the window, pretending to observe something worthy of attention in order to hide her smile.

However she had to find out that 9S was not exactly helpless like her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Could you show me what it is? It would be good to see what I've risked my life for, you know."

"I'm not sure if I'm obliged to anything more than a thank you, since your mission was something you are supposed to do and not an act of heroism, but other than that, I prefer to work alone. Not to mention your habit to distract the focus from the objective with empty flattery."

"Hey, I really mean those! But for the record, you just seemed very excited to get this, and I thought it must be something very extraordinary then. Interesting enough to hold even my attention."

"If it's really curiosity what's driving you, then you are more than welcome to join me. It is quite hard to find others with a similar fascination towards forming meaningful information out of the chaos of data."

"See? That's what I was talking about! You get all hyped up by this! It's really cute to see you like this…"

"9S."

"Shoot away!"

"Work."

"Ah, sorry, sorry. I always get carried away. I'm so lucky I've got assigned to an operator like you."

"You are doing it again…"

2B watched them as they walked away on the hallway of the space station. The cold, monotonous knocking boots which carried that heart shaped, rocking bottom, swimming in the attention of the joyful chatter.

She couldn't help it, but the small scene reminded her of their mission. How she found 9S annoying at first, yet how hell of a team they became! Only if 9S would have uploaded his data instead of hers at the final moment. He would be all over the place to tell 2B what has happened to continue where they've left off – unlike her.

For 2B the chance that they might have to start from all over again made every effort towards any sort of bonding pointless.

It was for the best.

Those who do fieldwork can only rely on their operators in the long run after all. The operators who make sure they are fine, who send them letters, who remember their every move. Who get nice presents from the missions, souvenirs from the world under which they are not allowed to visit – yet.

They will settle down on the operator's bed. 9S will sit tight to her to have the best view of the screen. They will have all the small fights regarding meaningful talk like 9S did with 2B. They will feel each other's body temperature, maybe even their pulse. After a while he will ask 21O to call him Nines – like those who like him, like those who are close to him.

But it didn't matter, right?

"Hi, 2B! Oh, have you talked with 9S?"

Her operator, 6O caught her off guard, while she was watching the couple disappear in the ring shaped corridor.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Really? But I thought you wanted to tell him how brave he was on your latest mission. We all sat on the edges of our seats in the command room, our eyes glued to the big monitor. You make a fine team."

"The target was eliminated. That's what matters. The mission has to be completed regardless of the so called 'chemistry' of the team members."

2B was satisfied with what came out from her mouth. It meant that she still knew what to do despite her uncontrollable thoughts. And they are just that: thoughts. Unwelcome leftovers of the imperfect human design.

"U-um, 2B?"

2B finally turned towards 6O. The girl wore the usual operator outfit, like 21O, but she stood with her shoulders down, and she tried to avoid eye contact with the battle android. She hold a colorful, plastic bag in her hands.

"Hm?"

"I-I saw in the system that you also got a day off as a reward for outstanding performance… I mean, I didn't mean to sound like a creeper or something, it's just, you know…"

2B guessed that 6O must be blushing under her mask. She did her best to calm down the nervous operator.

"Just tell me, 6O, what can I help you with?"

"Well, I thought, you know. I mean… I know that you must be really tired and all, and yeah, but…"

"What is it, 6O?"

"I thought we could spend this day together. Um, sorry that came out wrong. I wanted to ask, would you like to spend your day off with me?"

The girl sure was beaming with joy after she could finally word what she was after. She even took off her mask to reveal a huge smile, and to emphasize that for the day she planned to be 6O, 2B's girlfriend, and not 6O, 2B's operator.

The fieldworker and her guardian angel.

It was for the best.

"I didn't have any programs, so…"

But 6O didn't let her finish.

"Ah! I'm so happy! We are gonna have such a good time! Only the two of us! An all girls party! Look, look! I brought my little computer. Some scanners got me human music, I have the latest issues of Jupiter's Fortunes, my favorite pictures about Earth and so much more. Not to mention that now I'll finally have the chance to listen to all your adventures without interruption. There's no way we will be bored!"

"Definitely."

6O twisted her arm around her friend's, and pulled her towards 2B's room. The touch of someone else made the battle android feel uneasy, especially since the operator didn't notice that her breast was bumping into 2B's shoulder.

The uncomfortable feeling was escalating in 2B. She had occasional visitors in her room, of course. How else could 9S assist her calibrate her system after a rough fight? However so far none of her guests sat down on her bed in the most comfortable way possible while patting the sheets as if it was 2B who received an invitation to their domain.

"Well, what should we begin with?" asked 6O as 2B humped down to the suggested position, with her back straight and her knees put in tight.

Unexpectedly, 6O's bras got 2B's arm in a gentle lock, as the operator held the screen before her face. They felt warm, and for a second, a gentle breeze of air rolled down her neck as the operator spoke.

"Are you okay, 2B? You look weird."

The word, weird, described the best what was going on in 2B. Although she decided that she will casually enjoy this day with another girl, carelessly forgetting about the maze of relationships, the very likely possibility of 9S and 21O being in the same position as them right at the moment filled her with sorrow. On the other hand, no one was this close to her before. So maybe the reason behind her discomfort was that she was programmed in a way to avoid any kind of physical contact, let it be a swing of an axe or the kind touch of a chin on her shoulder, in order to maximize her defensive capabilities. It was also plausible that the memory of holding 9S' head in her hands was so dear to her, that letting anyone in the same nearness made her feel guilty.

"I'm fine. Carry on."

"Okay, then let's see. Oh! Look at this! My horoscope says that I might find true love today! Ah, that would be so cool!"

The odds for that seemed to be very slim. Not only because 6O didn't intend to leave 2B's side anytime soon, but also because the fortune report elaborately said 'might', which already halved her chances to begin with. However 2B kept this reasoning to herself.

"What is your sign, 2B?"

"My what?"

"You know, your Zodiac sign? Based on which month you were created. I'm so sorry, I should have looked this up in the system already. We often play this game with the girls, you know, trying to match the others based on their horoscopes. Like Libra and Virgo is a no-no, but Sagittarius and Aries are a perfect match! So, let me guess… You are energetic and restless enough to be Aries, not to mention we are always having so much fun trough the video reports. Ah, that would be so cool! But you always act low-key, you are a straight to the point kind of person who seems to be cold, so you could also make a fine Scorpion. Yet when you talk with 9S, take him to cover, chop a machine's hands off before it could even reach him makes you sort of a motherly type, something Cancer, or maybe a Leo, however a passion towards parenthood usually comes if Leo is not your Sun, but rather your Moon sign…"

2B assigned multiple threads in her central processing unit to grasp what 6O was on about, nut no resources were enough for the task. At least she felt a little bit happy that she was not an operator, sitting in the big hall all day with the other chicks.

"Ah, I'm sorry, 2B! I guess I got carried away. How about a little bit of music now?"

"Good."

"You see, I never know what the scanners got for me. Sometimes it's a corrupted disk where all the data lost its meaning and the bytes line up to form a single file, which usually results in screeching and beeping with occasional singing, but sometimes they find an intact storage where you can even learn who the author was and when was it composed. Too bad humans has this bad habit of mass producing the worst tracks, while the genuinely good songs are rarity. Like they have no sense of real value. At least our designs are pretty, right?"

A tiny smile set afoot in the corner of 2B's mouth. 6O rarely showed this very operator side of hers, when she's all about data and information. She was sweet.

2B also couldn't recall when was the last time anyone even implied that she's 'pretty'. Naturally, she received the usual stares from the scanners – 9S included –, but checking out the female form had to be a sort of daemon process running all the time in male models, rather than an actual compliment.

But if it doesn't really matter, why did she envy 21O for 9S' attention?

Luckily, with 6O next to her, she didn't have a second to lost in her uncontrollable thoughts again.

"Ah, yes! The scores are fine, although all the authors are unknown, the files and the folders have meaningless names, so we have to take a leap in the dark here. Let's see. What about folder 'B', 'Track 02'? I'm so excited. Will it be bossa nova, or something classical, a sonata maybe? But seeing the statistics it will be a one of a dozen pop song. What's your favorite genre, 2B?" wondered 6O until the computer loaded and converted the old format to something playable.

"Nothing in particular."

Music never interested 2B that much. She often heard it when she passed before someone's room or her way lead trough the lounge, but she didn't understand what's the fuss about. Especially the female types were squealing like they were infected with a virus, when they found a new song from their favorite singer or simply came along something 'fantastic' or 'cute'. For 2B it was just organized noise.

However she had to admit, the piece on the play list was something exceptional.

"Oh, it's so wonderful, isn't it? Magnificent, if you will! The rest of the girls find this stuff boring, but I think it's also very nice. Not your usual dance music, I agree. If I remember correctly, it's called a waltz."

"Waltz?"

"Yes, yes! And the weirdest part about it that it was produced with things called instruments, or at least without the help of any computer. Can you imagine that? They glued together some wood pieces and animal hair and boom, magic!"

That piece of music had to be something truly wonderful, because it even silenced 6O for some time.

"This is my favorite. I only know that it's a violin, but I haven't found any pictures about it, so I have no idea how it looks like or how they used to play it. Do you think the humans brought some violins to the Moon with themselves?"

"This item doesn't sound like a necessity for survival, so I highly doubt that."

"What a shame. I always hoped that when the war is over, a human might teach me how to play one. Other than that, I don't agree with you."

"It's fine."

"I mean, life is more than mere surviving and fighting. You need some sort of beauty and fun in it, or you'll end up forgetting what you are struggling for."

2B did not respond to that. She often questioned why didn't their creators just made them numb to the wonders of the world. To creativity, imagination, artistic sensibility, feelings and emotions. It didn't make any sense to her. Why couldn't the androids be mindless objects, heedlessly slaughtering, without thinking about losing their or their loved ones life. They wouldn't even have any loved ones to begin with. How wonderful would that be?

The machines were truly blessed. No mind, no soul. No life to lose or to start over again. In this sense, the aliens looked more human to 2B.

Existence was a cruel joke to begin with, and humanity wanted to share its desperation with others. How pathetic.

2B often played with the fantasy that she enters the hideout on the Moon and colors her skin with the drops of their blood.

But this was a dream she kept for herself.

"So, how about a little dance? You always focus too much on work. You'll end up losing yourself in this war if you don't relax from time to time."

"I can't and I don't want to."

"Well that is an answer I won't accept, 2B. You can boss me around when you are down on Earth, but since you clearly know nothing about how to enjoy yourself, I'll be the commander now. Understood?"

As usually, it was rather a rhetorical question from 6O. She pulled up the girl from the bed, and they were standing facing each other whilst holding hands.

6O was blushing.

"Um, okay, I'll be honest, I don't really know how we are supposed to dance to this. Maybe try this way?"

She began to rock her hips from left to right.

2B gave up resisting, and swung her skirt in a similar fashion. Her eyes followed the way 6O's knees and feet moved and attempted to copy them.

Strangely, the operator started to stare at her lover body, as if 2B's dancing was far more worthy of mimicking. However 2B noticed an unusual shine in 6O's glare, something which she observed on 9S earlier. 2B followed the line of her look, and it led to her thighs, to the part where her stockings ended and her bare skin began, which became visible by the waving rim of her dress.

When 2B rose up her head again, she met with 6O's blue eyes. The girl bit her lip, and stepped closer to 2B. At that point they were gently taking turns on the small piece of carpet.

"You look very cute, 2B."

"Um, thank you. You are cute, too."

"You really think so? Nah, you are just saying that!"

"No, no, really. I mean, I like the way you brush your hair, and your lipstick has a nice color…"

The list of things 2B thought girls are saying to one another was shorter than she remembered, but fortunately that was enough for 6O. Although 2B was not quite sure why exactly she cheered her operator up.

6O took another step towards 2B, their breasts smoothly pressed into each other. 2B let out a quiet sigh, as she felt the hands of 6O moving from her waist up to her shoulders trough her back.

"Maybe, you know, they danced like this…"

The soft chin of 6O peacefully rested next to 2B's neck, the blond hair tickled the battle android's ear.

"Um, 6O, the music has stopped…"

The operator didn't reply, she was staring deep into the eyes of 2B, who couldn't read the meaning behind her expressions.

Although she didn't had the time to do so.

In the next moment she felt 6O's tiny nose sliding on hers until their foreheads touched. Then the operator closed her lids, tilted her head a little, and tenderly kissed 2B's lips. Her rouge tasted sweet, the smell of her skin flooded 2B's nostrils.

"Oops, I'm sorry…" whispered 6O softly.

"No, it's all right…" mumbled 2B nervously, thinking 6O meant literally what she said, and was looking for forgiveness. "Sometimes we can be carried away in the heat of the moment. Don't worry."

"All right then…"

The rush of the next kiss was not so tender.

They were not dancing anymore, but their tongues were.

2B tried to resist at first. She didn't move, just let 6O penetrate trough her lips and do anything she wished to. That little, elastic tongue of 6O took soft licks from 2B, which was followed by a silent moan from the operator. The battle android stood like a statue by the sudden burst of sensor activity. She felt a warmth streaming trough her body. The hands of 6O hold her tighter, one between her shoulders, with the palm on her spines and the fingertips reaching up to the back of her head, while the other slipped down to her waist again, pushing her lower body closer and closer to 6O until there was no space left between them. Yet it was not the heat of 6O's stomach under her chest, nor the thrust of her hipbones which made her lose control over the flow of incoming receptor data.

At first it seemed like 6O wanted to begin the waltz again, so 2B spread her legs, just enough to allow the girl to step between her boots with one feet.

Then 6O rose her knee, and pressed her thigh against 2B's loins.

It was no secret before the battle android that many of the very first artificial life forms were created to pleasure mankind. She was aware that thousands of years later they still bare this heritage. From overhearing the other female types talk, she knew that some androids were playing around with 'that' area of the body, yet she thought it's just another pointless pastime activity to kill boredom with. Trying it out for herself never occurred to her. Why would it? They said it is the best when done with someone else, someone you really adore and trust. She didn't need another reason to miss 9S for.

However the joy which came from under her skirt terminated all logical reasoning processes in 2B, who helplessly returned 6O's kiss.

The operator had a smug smile sitting on her face. 2B had to realize that her own unconscious grinding movements on the operator's leg was the reason behind 6O's happiness.

She felt she's not in control anymore. An automatic pilot took over her actions, who was activated thanks to 6O's precise strike right into 2B's sweet spot. She also grabbed the girl by the waist to gain momentum for further lustful slides.

"I-I'm so sorry… I don't know what I'm…"

"Hash, don't be…"

2B's head got heavy from the vibration of pleasure. She had no clue where this will lead her, but her body's order was clear: it wanted more.

She was so happy. For a moment, life and death, the endless war, her duties were not among her concerns.

Not even him.

She felt free.

6O twisted her arms behind 2B's neck while the blade fighting of tongues kept on going. Yet with every tasted drop of saliva they starved for further.

The operator laid 2B down on the bed, and when she did so, the room automatically weakened its light, only the shapes and forms remained recognizable.

The pressure of 6O's weight covered 2B's body like a warm, thick blanket, which wouldn't let her be awoken from her sweetest dreams. 2B closed her eyes behind the blindfold in order to allocate more computing resources for the better processing of the sensations which came from her skin. 6O played around behind her ear with only the tip of her wet tongue, then with greater and longer licks she ventured down to her shoulder, stripping it free from clothing with her teeth. Meanwhile playful fingers were running down 2B's side, from the mountain of her breast down to the valley of her waist to finish on the hill of her thigh – at the area above the stocking and under the line of the thong leotard, which she desired so much earlier..

"I love you, 2B" said 6O stopping for a moment.

"Love?"

2B was breathing heavily, her chest rose and fall. The cooling system got triggered by her increased temperature, and began to produce sweat all over her body, at the back of her head, between her breasts, between her legs – but she wasn't exactly sure if the latter was really that. She wasn't thinking clearly. No electromagnetic pulse or hacking got her off her feet like that before.

When 6O confessed her, she didn't know what the correct response should be, although she wasn't fully aware what the word even means to begin with. Isn't love that force which drive humans to reproduce? That irrational feeling, the feeling of feelings, which drove many of them insane, which inspired many tales and music and such? How could love possibly be born within the heart of an android?

6O rested her face on 2B's round shoulder.

"Yes, I just… You are always so nice to everyone, you know. You tell me about the weather, even if I know you don't really care. You always find a way to cheer me up, despite the fact I don't see – or at least didn't see up until now – any way to make you smile or get a relief from your burdens in return. I mean, it's written on you. You always have something on your mind which troubles you. It would be so good to hear you laugh once. Yet you somehow always manage to make me feel better when I'm down. And I love your hair. I love your dress. I love the shine of your skin, and now I love it even more because I know how does it feel to touch it. I always smile when you report in while tripping over a stone. You are adorable when you try to get your balance back. And many other little things like that. I took every stupid reason I find to get in contact with you. Forwarding spam mail, sending photo requests… It's really hard to stand the urge to ask for a status update every time I see your health bar drop. And…"

"But why?"

6O giggled.

"To quote you: I don't know and I don't care. Haven't you felt love before, 2B? It just happens. One day, you casually exchange information with the battle android you are assigned to, then on the next she's the only thing you think about. Maybe because she said something nice to you, or you got mesmerized by the way the wind blows her hair… I don't know. I just know that every time I've read something funny or interesting, you were the first I wanted to share it with. Then came the dreams…"

"Dreams?"

"Yes, the daydreaming," sighed 6O. "I imagined how nice would it be to receive small gifts from you. Small gadgets you find on your journeys, earrings, necklaces, maybe a ring… Then the way you put them on me and tell me how pretty I look. I saw myself waiting for you before the transport box, greeting you with a big hug and a kiss, showering in the envy of others who haven't experienced the joy of bonding with someone you hold dear."

The the small speech of 6O struck 2B. She slowly regained control over her thoughts, despite the fact her nerves were still hungry from lust.

Aren't these almost the same things she lived trough and imagined doing with 9S?

First she got the order to look after him on a scanner mission, reasons classified. Then 9S joined her to give support in battle. He was just a regular boy scanner, all about computers, who couldn't take care of himself. Hacking safely in the background while she did the dirty work. That useless waste of electronics. Then he find their way out of a maze once. Then he blew up a whole island of machines, because their firewall was so weak he could easily install a virus to their whole network. That made 2B respect him. After a while, she noticed that 9S was always smiling, and was speaking with her in a friendly manner, no matter the hardships before them. They had good disputes, sometimes even laughs. 2B let the boy call her by name and not Ma'am. She also started to call him Nines.

She was eagerly waiting for their next mission. Listening to his techno-talks, getting saved by him in the last moment, or vice versa. Rushing to safety whilst holding his severely damaged body in her arms. Hearing him say "Everything will be all right, 2B."

No wonder she was so devastated the first time she had to watch him die and lose part of himself. Even if she knew this had to happen sooner or later. But they were soldiers in a war, after all, weren't they?

No wonder she could barely look him in the eye after she received the command to kill him. Reasons classified.

If only that was the last occasion…

And after each damn execution, he came back full blank, tabula rasa, no memories of her at all. She was Ma'am again.

Watching him die, either by the machines, by self destruction or by 2B's hands, it almost all became the same. It was a robbery. Like a punch line of a grim story, the only thing she could care for was taken away from her time after time. As if suffering once wouldn't be enough.

Despite all this, she started to poison her heart with the false hope of 'what if?'.

What if on one day she will not only wake up to his calming voice while he helps her in the recalibration process, but she also receives a small kiss on her forehead? What if once it will be 2B who gets a nice gift from the surface? What if on one day they just run away from the madness of war and start a new life of their own? Maybe in a nice cabin on the seaside. Maybe there will be seagulls which she heard about. They would fish, exchange it for spare parts to fix themselves, to keep themselves alive and happy until the Earth stops moving.

But all this just made her bitter and bitter, cold and unpleasant.

Nines? No. 9S will be enough.

That's the reason she had to ask again:

"But why?" began 2B. "How do you have the guts to love me? It's irrational."

"2B, I…"

"How can you? Don't you fear that you say something nice to me, a compliment or something, but then I forget it because I missed to save my data before the mission?"

"Then I would tell you again."

"All the moments we shared, experienced, lived – gone forever. The feelings, the emotions. You can't just leave a memo on my desk about it, hoping it will bring back the spark we had."

"I would, nevertheless. And I would hug you and kiss you, and do so until you remember."

"That's nonsense" cried 2B. "We are soldiers. Feelings should be prohibited. Why do you want to suffer?"

6O's laughter caught her by surprise. The girl kissed her on the cheek, then rose 2B's blindfold in order to look into her eyes.

"The fact that nothing lasts forever just makes the moment more valuable, doesn't it? Besides, like I've said earlier, you only die truly if you give up on having fun. I mean… I might not be correct, I haven't read those weird philosophy books of the humans, but at least this is how I feel, this is how I live my life. This is what I remind myself of when YoRHa loses a soldier I know. I'm just glad I didn't miss the chance to be with them. Regretting that could be even more painful, don't you think?"

They were kissing again, but 2B got carried away by her thoughts.

Should she feel guilt? Regret? It wasn't for the best, after all, but for quite the opposite? To let him go? Was giving up on 9S, the fear that he could never be hers the real cause of his death for her? Was giving up on the opportunity of love the real cause of her own death?

Should she have kissed 9S at the window? Tell him to throw that stupid data box away, forget about 21O and come with her? In that case, maybe it would be 9S who kisses and fondles her breasts trough the silk fabric of her black dress now and not 6O. Maybe it would be her boots and knees and thighs and not 21O's which receive those fine touches by the soft lips.

2B felt a head between her legs, teeth pulling away her thong and a tongue reaching out for that wet sweet spot.

She sighed.

"9S…"

The sound of desperate laughter mixed with weeping hit her ears. 2B realized she made a mistake. Whatever was happening with her between the arms of her operator, it was all over.

"I was so stupid…"

"No, I'm, I'm so sorry, I was just…"

"How could I thought that I, 6O could have a real chance at someone as cool as you are, 2B?"

6O pulled up her legs, buried her head between her knees and cried. Her body was shaking from sorrow. 2B didn't know what to say.

"I really should have realized this earlier. All that talk about being a soldier, the pain of losing who we love… You were just looking for a way to tell me to back off, didn't you?"

"I…"

"I'm so stupid… Stupid, stupid, stupid! A real fool! You are always so kind. You would never hurt anyone, 2B. You rather give up on 9S, even if he's who you always think and care about, just to avoid hurting me. I should have known, I really should. I saw how you carried him on your back while you kept on swinging the sword with your free hand. I watch all your video reports, you know. I saw how you looked at him when you made sure he's all right."

"I'm really…"

"No, 2B, please… Just this one time, please, don't be nice to me. It starts to feel humiliating… Just let me know that in the future, when… I don't know… Just once, maybe I could have a real… No… I'm so sorry, I'm talking nonsense again."

The light was fully on again when 6O stood up. She packed her computer and put on the mask.

"Thank you, 2B, for the happiest moments of my life yet. I hope the things work out the best for the two of you."

2B couldn't say a word, the girl was already running away. Until the door closed behind her, 2B heard her crying echoing on the hallway.

There she lied, legs spread, thong pulled away, mound still throbbing and wet, her emotions and thoughts all over the place.

What has happened? She was confused.

No, that's not true. Or at least she understood that 6O was hurt because she couldn't make up her mind what to do. She feared to face her feelings, and as a result, she used 6O up to forget about them.

And the girl still called her kind… This just made 2B's guilt even worse.

A burst of laughter erupted from 2B's misery. Her chest was shaking, first from the giggling, then from crying. She had to realize that even that statement wasn't quite true.

What really made her guilt even worse was that after all the trouble she caused, both for 6O and to herself, let alone 9S, she was still lustful. Whatever device was built between her legs – which she only saw on android blueprints –, was still calling for her. It made her want to cross her legs as roughly as possible. She was eager to repeat those humping movements with the pillow or the side of the bed, as she did on 6O's well toned thigh. She was so desperate for another touch, she could barely resist to sink her fingers between her lips when she covered them with the white thong again. But what for? The textile was soaked almost instantly.

9S could surely help with the calibration of the body fluid production level. But if he would have been there, maybe she would have asked him a different kind of favor.

2B was devastated. First she realized what a terrible friend she is, then she found out that she even has a dirty mind.

Yet the duties of a soldier saved her again from further struggles of her own mind and body. The lights in her room went red, and the voice of the Commander scared away all nasty or painful imagery and memory from her circuits.

And after hours of fighting, blood and sweat, they there were: in the tower, with 9S, locked away from the merciless scourge. They couldn't count on help. Maybe there was a way out of the maze of the ruins of the ancient research facility, but the settlement was miles away from the closest communication point, deep into the wasteland.

What was the last time she saved her data? Did she synced with the server before they head to the Hangar? 2B couldn't remember. Probably not.

Hopefully not. That would mean she will be able to talk with 6O again.

Either way, the question was still in the air. The riddle which haunted her for quite some time now, so either with or without a backup, it will probably haunt her in the future.

"So, 2B, what would you like to do?"

9S was smiling, 2B didn't know why, but frankly, she didn't care anymore. And this carelessness, which was inspired by the simple joy of seeing 9S with a upside curve on his face, made her understand what she wanted.

"Your sign… What is it?"

Her face felt warm, as if her circuits began to fry, 2B was sure that her cheeks even got a nice, red tan from inside. Finding the right words ended up being a harder task than she thought.

"Um, my what?"

"No, sorry, I meant, matching, and, you know, seagulls…"

The boy leaned out of the hole, scanned the rusting horizon from side to side.

"I'm afraid not, there's not even a single bird, sadly, but I know a good spot."

"No, I mean…"

"Yes?"

A teardrop found its way to roll down on 2B's cheek from under the blindfold. The battle android wished she would be as good in flattery as 6O. Could it be that she restricted herself so much to military talk and melancholic thoughts over their existence that she forgot how to speak about anything else?

"I don't… I don't know how to say it…"

The sweet laughter of 9S rang like tiny bells.

"That's what makes you who you are, 2B. You're someone who rather does things and don't think about them. You are all about the action, you know, that's what I like in you."

Another rush of warmth spread through her circuits. Her processing rate increased.

"What did you…?"

"So whatever you have in your head, don't wait for my approval, just do it. Even if it's risky, I know you always make the right decision."

For his first kiss from 2B, his eyes remained wide open. 2B expected this to happen, but she didn't mind. There was just too much to explain to the boy, but she was fed up with the never ending explanations and reasoning. She just wanted to be lost in the moment again, like she was with 6O, and wished to find out if it's really better with the one who means the world to her. Who gives her a reason to wake up and survive.

Oh, it sure was.

When her lips finally met 9S', and her tongue greeted him with a kind petting, she couldn't imagine how did she manage to live without this feeling for so long. Could she honestly call those years of struggling and suffering 'living' after that? 9S was laying between her knees, his face was held by her hands. 2B's back also draw a nice curve just as 9S' smile, rising her bottom to the ceiling, pushing her breasts to 9S' chest, and lowering her waist, waiting for a hug.

Yet 9S remained still like a rag doll.

When 2B took a small break, she met with confusion in 9S' gaze. Should she have explained that she was doing something he would be in for, only if he had memories about themselves? Or maybe 9S had to fight his own inner battles before he can be truly hers? Could it be that he was swinging between her and 21O? Was it possible that they had become a couple before the mission, and everything she thought to be the twisted nightmare of envy was actually happening just a few rooms away? And now she was corrupting their relationship, poisoning their memories?

Sadness and despair slowly found it's way back to 2B's heart. Why is being with 9S still so hard even after she got the guts to act as she felt? Why couldn't she just make the boy of her own? Just for once. They would die anyway, wouldn't they?

Though she was still happy. Somewhat even happier when she was finally kissing him, since she had to face the fact that 9S meant so much to her that she rather let him go with someone else than force him to be all hers.

However it was 9S who asked for an apology. Two times to be exact.

The first apology came when 2B rose her head, only to find out that the boy was fixated at her cleavage. A shade, similar to 2B's earlier color showed up on his face when she found out. The girl wanted to stand up as fast as she could to end the embarrassing scene, but she wasn't fully in control of her motor skills, which resulted in a clumsy humping down on 9S' lap, releasing the second amend.

Something hard and long, like the grip of a sword was pulsing between her cheeks and lips, and was slightly squeezed by her perineum. Her skirt was spread in a perfect circle, covering the boy's bare knees and reaching to his chest, which meant that there was not so much layer of clothing between them.

Did she change her underwear before the mission, or was there at that moment a stain, maybe a wet one still on the white textile? Will it leave a mark on 9S' pants? These kinds of thoughts flashed in 2B's mind, just to add to her nervousness, making her unable to decide if she should get up or stay there. Not to mention, what if she won't be able to resist the urge to start grinding like she did on 6O's thigh?

But would it really be a bad thing? Other than saying sorry, 9S didn't seem to be against her actions so far, if anything, he was quite aroused. Maybe all he needed was a little warm up? After all, even if 2B was numb to the tension earlier, but looking back from now, 9O did her best to get her into the mood. If only they had time for that!

2B decided to rely on 9S' built in male instincts to make him feel comfortable with her.

She also decided that she won't over complicate things anymore, and just go with the flow, follow what her body and feelings desire. And that thing was 9S.

A soft moan left 9S' mouth as 2B began to move slowly up and down on his shaft. She pressed that little button of joy of hers against the erect member, then when she reached the tip she gave a hug with her bouncy bottom to it. She closed her eyes under the blindfold, and without being fully aware of it, she kept her mouth constantly open, as heavily breathing became insufficient trough her nose. 9S' body was still between her knees, and according to the rhythm of her movement, her thighs gripped and released his waist.

How could he perceive it?

2B started to grasp what is good for herself. The most pleasure she gained was from releasing then applying pressure to that tiny switch. The rest, sensing 9S throbbing pelvis with her rear end, lips and thighs also added to her enjoyment, sure, but rather on another level. Funnily enough, without better comparison, she found it to be what music is to life. Feeling 9S' body trough other parts of her skin, hearing him gasping, seeing his eyes, his hair, all this was not a necessity to achieve what she couldn't with 6O, but these were the elements which distinguished the situation from her lonesome with the bed.

So she was guessing, did it feel good to 9S, and if yes, in what way? She assumed that the tip of his member might be functioning the same way as her sweet spot, and they only differed in size. She found this idea as romantic as the sunset outside, the chance that their sources of material happiness were stimulated by each other, like a kiss. But what was the case with the rest of the handle? When she fondled that segment with her buns, was she just teasing him or did it amount to something? Would he be able to finish if she would only play with that area?

2B wished they either would have had more time or simply a long lasting relationship where they could experiment and learn with each other's body.

She was trying to find a place for her hands. First her palms were resting at the rim of her boots, however when she rose them to her shoulders, to form small wings with her arms, she could put more energy into her motion. Yet holding her upper body straight become more tiresome as the increasing level of pleasure left less and less resource for even the most basic processes.

For some time, she was leaning back whilst grabbing 9S' slim leg with one hand, and the ground with the other where his ankle went missing, showing her tits to the roof. She imagined this from the boy's perspective. Two well shaped mounds, tilting to the side, while in the valley between them her chin is shivering with anticipation for the forthcoming climax.

In hopes of an orgasm she rather bend forward, pressing 9S' chest, showing her cleavage with the merrily shaking balls of beauty, so she could speed up, and apply more and more pressure on her throbbing pebble.

She was happy she saved herself for 9S, and that her first real, longest lasting experience was not with a pillow nor the bed.

From the chatting of the other female types, she knew it was supposed to be the best feeling humans and androids can have. Some girls went to the extreme and claimed she couldn't imagine a single day without it. Few of them said to posses things called 'toys' for this exact purpose. 2B knew she was fortunate enough to live that joy with the one she hold dear. Even though she had to admit that 9S would have been a perfect love toy for any female type human back in the days of android invention.

But he was her toy for now.

And her toy started to make weird faces.

2B stopped, rising her lover half, leaning above 9S.

Did she hurt him at some point? Was she so carried away by pleasure that she forgot to pay attention to him? That certainly was true, but maybe this was not a face of pain, but rather he was at the brink of letting lose something. 2B blushed again. She was proud of herself that she could help 9S reach near to the end of his limits, however, selfishly enough, she didn't want this scene to end. The machines were still busily searching for their hiding spot, there was no point to rush with the fun.

Theoretically there could be some hidden options, maybe only accessible by system administrators or hackers, which was responsible for adjusting the sensibility of their genitalia, so 2B could have asked 9S to numb himself until she gets to the edge, too. But wouldn't a calibration like that be cheating a little bit? Their default design came with these settings, so their creators must had to have a good reason for it, and anything in either the more sensitive or the numbing direction could be considered something extreme, fetishist. Like before: maybe if they would have more private time.

Then she got an interesting idea. 2B remembered when 6O left tiny kisses all around her body, one sweeter than the other, then she even gave one to her lips down there. One final smooch which, according to the collected data, generated more pleasure than fondling with solid objects.

When 9S calmed down a little, he opened his eyes to see the curtain of 2B's skirt fall around his view, that two shining moons with the silver line of the thong in the middle, now pulled aside, approaching to his face, whilst 2B slowly placed her knees above his head. 2B wasn't worried if 9S will like it or not. She knew well enough that there was a reason why the boy was always climbing behind her so fast on the ladders. He must had been longing for a juicy bite for quite some time.

Since her skirt covered 9S' head, and the rest of the boy's body was behind her, it felt like she was sitting on some sort of pleasure device. A device which needed some time to wind up. Was 9S inexperienced or just hesitant to get to the job? He was rubbing his mouth to her lips, occasionally touching that special spot, as if he was trying to fight against it, trying to spit out something disgusting. Could it be that she was smelling bad from the fighting? Or because she didn't change clothes? What was the last time she took part in a cleaning procedure? Maybe her body fluids, generated by the pleasure organ tasted bad? Or maybe…

"You don't like me that much, after all… You get all excited by touching, heck, even seeing my body, yet you don't want to do this one little favor for me… I assume male types are just as selfish as they said to be… Maybe I should have stayed with 6O."

The trick worked beautifully.

In order to keep his pride intact, 9S reached out and grabbed 2B's thighs, whilst giving her the proper welcoming kiss which she was expecting.

With his mouth placed on her soft lips, he started to tickle 2B on the spot. Firstly he only used the tip of his tongue, touching then backing away from the small bundle of sensibility, leaving second long pauses between two presses. This teasing would have been great minutes ago, but 2B wanted more, something more rough by that point. She was rocking her lower body again, and as a result, 9S got a chance to lick everything down there without moving his head. The slimy end ventured from the button to the small, gaping hole across the valley of labia, furthermore he even met her perineum, and a tighter, less wet entrance into 2B than the previous one, then went all the way back.

2B wasn't sure what purpose did that other hole, implemented inside her served. Could it be that some men like to put it there, so the humans modeled it? Or maybe there were occasions when more than one man used a single android? The girl was shivering from these thoughts, moving even faster.

The rocking stopped when 2B couldn't take it anymore. It started to feel so good that her mind became incapable to take care of her moving, however if she forced herself to focus on the grinding on 9S' face, then her consciousness prevented her from slipping into the depths of pure ecstasy. Luckily to her, 9S caught the drift.

9S let out all what was resting in his mouth, fully covering the whole carefully crafted, pillowy area, and took huge, hungry licks. He was toying around with the two layers of lips, then danced with 2B's jewel, which grew at least double in size, and even entered 2B's sacred hollow, which made the girl grab his hair, and completely block his sound sensors by locking his ears with her warm thighs. The mixture of the different body fluids, half his saliva and half her nectar of lust, was dripping down his cheeks and his chin, to his neck. As 2B was trembling from joy, her body often got into a position where 9S' nostrils got covered.

Then her body turned into stone, as if her operating system got frozen by the overflow of bliss. Her moaning evolved into a constant scream, whilst her fingers almost pulled out 9S' hair. 2B's pleasure tool released the last, big wave of slippery juice, nearly causing a short circuit in 9S.

Under her skirt, 9S was smiling up to her, with a huge stain on his face, his eyes shining from pride. 2B was smiling, too. The scanner had all rights to be proud of this achievement.

The girl lifted up and laid down next to the boy, so she could give her another kiss. She did not care about the drool, she just wanted to feel 9S again.

2B wanted to rose her leg up to 9S' belly, so the boy could easily play around with her stocking if he wanted to while resting, but her knee bumped into his still erect member. 2B felt guilty, because she almost forgot about his needs.

The little guy seemed to be even harder than before. Especially since its tip found a way out from under the rim of 9S' trousers. It was throbbing, trying to make an up and down movement, but the pants didn't let him. Some sort of juice was flowing out of it, too.

What for? 2B had no clue. She guessed that female type androids needed lubrication to make the intercourse smoother, but why would male types require the implementation of any sort of body fluid if the main purpose of that one is reproduction? Maybe human females were into that? Did they get some sort of satisfaction out of seeing male androids spraying their seeds all around? Could there be some sort of option for this, too? To set the amount and thickness?

2B considered her own nectar quite tasteless, or a little bit sour at best, and wondered how does 9S' tastes like.

She went down on 9S, rested her head on the boy's stomach, then reached out with the end of her tongue, just to steal a drop from the tiny hole. The shaft was happy to see her, jumped up and down in excitement. The liquid was much thicker than hers, and she thought it was sort of salty and bitter, but 2B wanted to return the favor and gave a proper kiss to the head. She fondled it with her tongue, then slowly let it go, whilst she applied pressure with her lips. With each stroke, she let more and more into her mouth from 9S. They had to pull down his pants so she could have a proper hold on it. The plaything was kinda like a joystick between 2B's glove wearing fingers, but 9S didn't enjoy much when she started to stir it in all directions. What he really liked, though, was when she hold it tight, and moved her hand up and down.

2B was kneeling between 9S' legs, and was working on the boy really slowly, since it seemed to her that 9S got more excitement out of slow, but firm movements than she did.

The battle android was very happy when she discovered a nice trick. Instead of forming a ring with her fingers, she rose her thumb to press and do a circulating movement at the bottom of the tip. 9S was moaning and shaking his head, like he was trying to find something to bite into.

The girl remembered how much she liked when 9S gave her one of those long licks, so she leaned down again, and went up from the balls to the head, while she applied counter force from the other side with her hand. That was the moment she realized that the little scanner had a shaft so big it lasted from her chin to her forehead.

2B also realized that she herself was also still excited. That little hole 9S reached into with his tongue was itching for more. However 2B could hardly believe that she would be able to stretch out so much to let the width of 9S thrust into her, not to mention allowing the whole body of the shaft in. At least not without a little foreplay…

While she had the phallus in her mouth again, now facing 9S, she went down with her bare hand, searching for her own entrance. She was still so wet, one finger slipped in rather easily. Then with the pointing finger and the middle finger inside, she felt that the hole's circumference started to expand. Yet she needed the ring finger in to make herself moan. As her voice vibrated trough the shaft, 9S released a big sigh. However her fingers couldn't reach that far inside, and the mere stretching was teasing at best, but not something which could result in such an orgasmic experience like she had recently.

Once again, she needed 9S' help. Not to mention, the boy was on the edge for so long, he surely deserved his sweet release.

Confusion sat on 9S' face as 2B stopped pleasuring him. As they exchanged another kiss, 2B got a hold on the pulsing body part, and lead its warmth inside herself.

She was on all fours, with her knees next to 9S' waist and her hands above his shoulders. As the member got covered more and more with 2B's body fluids, the girl could let longer and longer parts of it inside herself. This new sensation felt so good, that she had to take a rest on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too tired…"

9S kissed her on the top of her head. From his moaning, 2B guessed that he was almost at the brink of his limits, yet with whatever small energy he had, he put his hands on 2B's cheeks, pierced his fingers into the soft, jelly-like material, and gave assistance to the girl so she could rose her lower body up and down.

The scanner filled every inch inside of the battle android, eliminating all physical and emotional space and barrier between them. While they did so, their mouths and tongues got glued together, their moans echoed inside each other's mind as the tempo got faster.

As a gift to thank 9S for his efforts, 2B pulled down her dress at her cleavage, letting free the two soft breasts. As 9S felt them on his neck, he stopped with the kissing, and sucked one nipple into his mouth. He must have been starving for it for so long.

This licking on her breast was anything but gentle, yet 2B felt they have found another special spot on her body. The other breast didn't have to wait much to join the fun as 2B got a good hold on it herself. She massaged it gently, and fondled the nipple with the edge of two fingers as she did so.

2B wished they could do more. She wanted to try out squatting on the boy's pelvis, maybe even leaning back, or face into the other direction whilst 9S could get a good look on her shining bottom and the other hole. It would have been also wonderful to let 9S get behind her and do her from there, holding her by the hip bones, spanking her. But sadly, she not only heard the sound of machines closing in, but the two androids just couldn't hold it anymore. These fantasies, having 9S' hands on her cheeks, his mouth on her nipple, and not to forget, his whole shaft piercing further and further inside her stimulated her system so much she had to let out a cry even louder than before. This somehow activated a muscle in the hollow 9S descended into, and firmly put a hold on the shaft, almost like she did with her fingers earlier.

Thus she squeezed out every drop of male type body fluid from 9S right inside her. That was the moment she knew he was truly hers.

They laid next to each other, breathing and sweating heavily. They couldn't remember a fight as exhausting as love making was. 2B felt 9S' juice oozing out of her, but she had no energy nor will to do anything against it. 9S used her shoulder as a pillow, whilst giving kind kisses to her breast. 2B twisted her arm around the boy, played with his hair, ear, and drew small circles on his neck. As the sky became darker, the constellations showed up in the night, and the machines finally started to tear up the door, they got their black-boxes ready.

"2B…"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but…"

"Don't ruin this for me, Nines…"

"I just wanted to ask, why?"

2B sighed.

"I got tired of waiting, Nines. And a friend of mine taught me to live every moment of my life the way I want it to be."

"That's almost something like that Nietzsche guy said…"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Too bad you won't remember this lesson, right? From tomorrow on, we will just walk away when we meet like strangers…"

"What have I asked you about not ruining the moment? Besides, like I've said, who I'll be tomorrow is none of my concerns at the moment."

"Sorry, sorry, 2B. But hey, may I ask just one more thing?"

9S smiled as he received a motherly kiss on his forehead.

"Please, do so. Ask away as long as I'm someone who has the nerves to show you how she feels about you."

"Is there anything else you would like to do until they break in?"

Unfortunately, that was the exact moment the rampaging horde of machines teared down the door, and began their maniac march to the couple.

"Well, dancing would be fun" said 2B as they kissed once more and let their black-boxes meet.

*

2B leaned her back against the window, whilst observing the space debris orbit around the Earth. For their recent success, 9S and she received another free day, and she was trying to figure out to how to spend it. If only she could remember how the previous one ended.

"Hey, 2B!"

9S greeted her with a huge smile like usual.

"Hi."

"I was wondering, maybe…"

"Hello, 9S" interrupted 21O.

"Um, hi."

"I just wanted to ask, would you like to continue where we left off last time with the analysis? You was lucky that you could find a weak signal and managed to upload your data. This way I don't have to explain everything from the beginning."

"Yeah, that would be cool, but I think I'll pass now."

"As you wish. You know where you can find me in case…" 21O nodded, then left the two behind.

9S stood there in awkward silence, while 2B kept on staring out of the window, like it was the most intense experience known to androids.

"So, yeah, I wanted to ask, would you like to spend this day together?"

"It's not a good idea for soldiers to hang around. Bonding could lead to emotional unpredictability on the battlefield."

"Yeah, but, um, we could talk about the last mission, you know. I could fill you in about what has happened."

"The main target was eliminated. That's enough for me."

"Now, come on, 2B! We don't have to sit in the boring room all day, we could…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I know a good spot for seagulls…"


End file.
